


Dies Irae 末日經

by jls20011425



Series: The Goldberg Variations 哥德堡變奏曲 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Ableism, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Boxing Helena, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Body Horror, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence and Cannibalism, Captor Bonding, Codependency, Forced Autophagia, Gore, Inability to Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 警察星期三找到他的時候，Will躺在大主人床上脫水又飢餓，失去意識。找到他的警察是位女新人。她尖叫了，以為他已經死了，她剛剛發現了Hannibal食人魔最後一個已知受害者。稍後，回想起來，Will不能怪她。





	1. 第一號玄秘曲：緩慢 Gnossienne 1: Lent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133202) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 授權：

　　有個星期一早上Hannibal出門工作，沒有如常六點半回來。

　　Will拒絕恐慌或許猜測這可能意味著甚麼，只是閉上雙眼對自己哼唱巴赫。或許有項預約超時了，或許他塞車了。

　　八點鐘來了又去。

　　或許Hannibal被Jack叫去協助處理一單案件。

　　九點鐘來了又去。

　　Will餓了。他渴望地盯著通往睡房外走廊的門。也許曾經有段時間他希望有能力滾下床走去廚房自己做飯，但說實話，Will現在只想Hannibal走進門來抱他下去吃晚餐。

　　十一點鐘來了又去。

　　Will沉沉睡去，夢見有人在人骨製成的鋼琴上彈奏提爾森。

 

* * *

 

　　警察星期三找到他的時候，Will躺在大主人床上脫水又飢餓，失去意識。找到他的警察是位女新人。她尖叫了，以為他已經死了，她剛剛發現了Hannibal食人魔最後一個已知受害者。

　　稍後，回想起來，Will不能怪她。

　　終於有人記起檢查他的脈搏，意識到他還活著後，他們叫來救護車。

　　稍候，回想起來，Will只希望他死了。

　　那會輕鬆得多。

 

* * *

 

　　Will星期五在病床醒來。

　　他第一個反應就是恐慌，匆忙檢查自己的身體看看Hannibal是不是又拿走了什麼，這是不是他穿著熟悉的灰藍色病號服掛著靜脈注射的原因。

　　然後他意識到他身處真正的病房，真正的醫院。他依然和先前一樣完整，沒有新的疤痕又或者被幻肢感覺佔據的空蕩。

　　Will重重吞嚥，強迫自己放鬆躺在僵硬的醫院枕頭上。

　　有位護士走了進來，看見他醒了露出微笑。她雙手冰冷，當她指尖擦過他的靜脈注射接口確保他沒有恐慌弄脫了時，貼上他突然過熱的肌膚，卻感覺很棒。

　　「早上好，Mr. Graham。」

　　他僵硬地擠出個笑容。「你好？」

　　「你知道你在哪裡嗎？」

　　腦海劃過一個念頭，Hannibal嗓音的低語：

　　 _你的名字是Will Graham，你在巴爾的摩，馬里蘭州。_

 

* * *

 

　　Alana是Will第一位訪客。她雙眼哭到通紅，到達時睫毛膏都抹花了，但她還是勉強擠出一個笑容。

　　「你感覺怎麼樣？」她的聲音也沙啞得很，她雙手尷尬徘徊床邊，仿佛想握住某隻並不存在的手。她雙眼掠過他的身體，努力避免盯著看又或者表現無禮，目光定在他額頭上。

　　「很好。」他撒謊了。事實上，他不知道他感覺怎麼樣，除了虛無與空洞。「這狀況下最好也就這樣了。」

　　Alana看上去快要再次哭出來了，Will不得不壓下突然而來翻白眼的奇怪衝動。「我，嗯——」她的聲音破碎。「我照顧著你的狗。我會和你的醫生談談帶你出去探望牠們。」

　　「太好了。」又一個謊言。他不再關心那些狗了，牠們感覺像是上輩子的事。

　　「很好，很好。」

　　兩人之間一片尷尬的沉默。Will很想詢問Hannibal的事，因為房間沒有電視，醫院沒有人肯回答他的問題，但他害怕Alana的反應。

　　「你想過出院後做什麼嗎？」Alana猶豫問道。

　　「我不會出院了。至少，短時間內都不能了。」

　　這是事實。Hannibal確保了Will完全依賴他——他無法自己吃飯，他無法自己下床，他無法自己存活。但顯然Hannibal從沒考慮過他們有朝一日可能分開。做幾年物理治療，Will可以學會像以前那種運作身體，但他永遠不會完全獨立。他會一直需要有人照顧他。

　　「我樂意幫忙——」

　　「不，Alana。」

　　語氣比本意強硬，但他看得出她注視的目光。她很害怕。他的傷疤他缺失的部份對她來說很恐怖，像是他破碎了再也不完整了。

　　有些日子，當Hannibal將他整齊安放床上或飯廳椅上或花園長凳，Will想像這就是成為藝術品的感覺，在雕塑家奇想下雕刻成形。他是被雕去的大理石和黏土，Hannibal確保了這一點。

　　至少，對Hannibal來說，他缺失的部份美麗得很。

　　Alana一言不發離開。


	2. 驚愕 Avec Étonnement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will知道他不應該開心，他應該反感。Hannibal是個心理扭曲的殺手，奪去了他的自主權他的身體。

　　 _「我可以睡在你旁邊嗎？」Hannibal問，坐在右方大床床邊，穿著他可笑的絲綢睡衣。_

_總是該死的禮貌，仿佛Will的答案對他來說真的有意義。_

_Will點頭，咬住舌頭以免說出什麼話來。Hannibal一整天一心一意聆聽著帖木兒，這總是意味著好事——按摩減輕Will恆常躺臥的骨痛，飯廳有溫暖的菜餚，是Will喜歡的食物，打開睡房百葉窗和窗簾沐浴於夏日陽光之下。他不會冒險無謂頂嘴讓那份好心情毀於一旦。_

_Hannibal回以微笑，滑進被子裡面。「我可以抱你嗎？」_

_若然Will縈繞思緒太久，膽汁就要湧上喉頭了，但他閉上眼睛，點了點頭。_

_Hannibal把Will擁進懷中，溫暖得很。熟悉得令人不安，幾乎……令人安慰，感覺到Hannibal摟住他後背，雙臂環著Will胸膛抱緊他。Hannibal俯身在Will左臂殘肢傷疤印下溫柔一吻，才躺回床上。_

_Will平穩深呼吸了幾下，讓身體在Hannibal懷中放鬆。_

_長久以來首次，Will睡著時沒有發噩夢。_

 

* * *

 

　　 _「你很漂亮，Will。真漂亮。」_

_Will笑了一聲，臉龐埋進柔軟、陽光照暖的床單，洋洋自得享受Hannibal的悉心關注。這是美好的清晨，《第一號阿拉貝斯克》的早上，Hannibal目前為止都溫柔又深情，這就保證了安全沒有危險。_

_Hannibal緩緩一路親吻Will的身體，唇瓣從Will下巴描摹到他右臂末端的疤痕。_

_Will條件反射緊繃，突然的焦慮清空了他的思緒，驅除了早餐隱藏的溫和鎮靜劑造成的昏昏沉沉的狀態。他習慣了聽Hannibal告訴他他很漂亮，打量他仿佛他是有趣的雕塑，甚至有點奇怪的變態身體崇拜——但這個，這種身體接觸是新的。目前為止，他從來沒有特別注意他塑造Will的方式、他的傷疤、缺失的部份。他僅餘的破碎的少許遺骸。_

_Hannibal只是吻了疤痕，安慰地微笑。「放鬆，Will。」_

_他怎能放鬆？他怎麼做得到？_

_「Will。」Hannibal重覆道，更加有力。「你很漂亮。」_

_「我殘缺不堪。」他的聲音聽上去比本意刺耳。_

_「不，Will。你是藝術品。」_

_「我……」_ 枯萎、不穩、迷失、破碎，一絲自我厭惡與過多同情。 _早在Hannibal害得他只剩下傷疤與殘肢前他已經破碎不堪。「我不是。」_

_「大理石是珍貴的材料，你知道嗎。」Hannibal低聲道。他轉過頭再次親吻Will的疤痕。「一整塊大理石可以價值幾千元。」_

_Will深深吸了口氣，努力適應身體的感覺，讓Hannibal從他赤裸的胸膛一路到另一隻手臂的殘肢印下親吻。_

_「當然，當你切割削去大理石，會降低它的價值嗎？」_

_Will花了一會兒才意識到Hannibal指望回答。_

_「……對？」他猶豫地回答。_

_「所以你覺得米開朗基羅雕刻大衛像時犯了錯？」Hannibal輕輕笑了。「我從你身上拿去的東西不會令你少了半分完整。」_

_Will知道他不應該開心，他應該反感。Hannibal是個心理扭曲的殺手，奪去了他的自主權他的身體。_

_曾經有段時間他不得不強迫自己假裝Hannibal仍然是他的朋友而非某種怪物，到了如今他不得不強迫自己記得那輕柔的管弦樂與藝術比對下是切薩皮克開膛手，切除他雙腿防止他逃跑的男人。_

 

* * *

 

　　志願者是年輕的新人——大概十五歲，最多十六，黑髮黑眼。漂亮又天真，盡力不盯著Will雙臂雙腿曾經存在的位置的殘肢，像是她特意避開傷疤不看能讓Will舒服點似的。

　　Will幾乎好奇誰會該死的分配志願者給他讀書，但決定由他去。這個女孩適合他的計劃，她對他一無所知，甚至不知道他的名字，他耐著性子度過他們頭兩個小時會面，獲邀請一起閱讀卡馬的《瘟疫》。那是Hannibal心情好時會讀給他聽的書，不過Hannibal會從法文原文自行翻譯過來。

　　那本書勾起背景唱片播放歌劇的記憶，Hannibal把Will放在火爐前墊著舒適毛毯的椅子上讀給他聽。無可否認，這個女孩與Hannibal相去甚遠，但很容易就想像得到那些話用他的聲音說出來，他說著法語名字時流利的口音而非她的結結巴巴。

　　「醫生抬頭望向共和國雕像，然後說他不知道他是不是在用理性語言，但他知道他在用事實語言，每個人都看得到——」

　　「夠了。」Will打斷。

　　女孩合上書，手指替書頁做標記。「呃，你確定嗎？我們還有三十分鐘……」

　　Will羞怯地對她微笑，希望看上去不會太假。「事實上，我想我們能不能聊上一會。我訪客不多。」

　　女孩釋然地呼了口氣。「可以。你想聊什麼？」

　　「你知道食人魔Hannibal發生了什麼嗎，不久之前人人談論的連環殺手？我在此之前，是個警察。」Will急忙補充道。「在以前家裡，我一直追蹤這單案件，但這間醫院不肯給我房間裝個電視。」

　　「他被斷定為精神失常，我想。」女孩瞇起眼睛，很輕，像是即便聽了他的解釋她仍然懷疑。「他們把他關進為精神失常罪犯而設的醫院了。」

　　Will極力維持臉部平靜，點點頭。「謝謝。」那麼說，Hannibal仍然活著。他不肯定他該拿這件事怎麼辦，又或者他心裡是什麼滋味。

　　女孩仍然狐疑地盯著他，於是Will擠出一個笑容。「我能問你別的事嗎？」

　　「當然。」

　　「你喜歡古典音樂嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 這個系列不是作者最受歡迎的作品，卻是我個人最喜愛的，對我來說完美表達了這對CP病態的美感，希望大家和我一樣喜歡:)


End file.
